thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Federal elections
For the process by which people are elected, see Electoral Committee. This article is a work in progress. It will provide an overview of the candidates in each federal election (held on 8 Su'yet) in First Nation (formerly called Second Order) beginning in LY 904. These elections would be held once every four years, for the Monarch. (I'd like to add info about Congress and the High Court, but... I'm not going to ever make up all those people, and it'd be unfair to list just a few of the many who theoretically exist). Beginning in 914, it also includes federal elections in the United Villages of the Chaos, for the Triumvirate, who are elected every three years. Additionally, this article will mention any major referenda which are voted on by citizens of every village of a country, even if it is not a federal election year. 904 Candidates for monarch *Demos Royal: He was considered perhaps second or third most likely to win, but engaged in many different behind the scenes machinations to ensure his victory, as well as being an expert handler of the people. The most charismatic candidate, if not the most worthy. Romanticized an idea of a medieval world, as in Märchen from Earth's distant past. Also got help from Durell, and possibly Cirna, in making a deal with special interest groups, mainly postal services who were concerned about t-mail's effect on their business, as well as the proposed drivers' licenses. His campaign took a major upswing as the election drew near, making his win slightly surprising. *Ned Progressive: Toward the end of his campaign, he had become the favorite to win. He was opposed to the introduction of spell devices to be used by the general public, believing magic as a commonplace commodity would stunt the technical development of The Land. He had supporters among many groups whose livelihoods would be threatened by the prevalence of magical items, including postal services, scientists, etc. His opposition to magic may be what inspired Demos to appeal to people's desire to be like Earth, saying we have a chance to make a world which was in reality like the kind they only had in fantasy stories. *Emannus Des'Rosset: Elf from Woodstockade Council: The campaign was largely based on wanting to make people realize elves were equal to humans, and just as worthy of ruling the world; also believed it would serve as reparation for exile of their kind. Campaign was strongly supported by Castor Des'Eller. Merfolk decide not to run as it would be problematic not only to conduct campaigns, but also to serve in office. Also they feel sorry for elves who were exiled when merfolk weren't, so many merfolk may vote for elf candidate. (Jokes may be made about merfolk's inability to literally run.) *Jake: A 15 year old runs on the platform that the adult license law was designed to take away rights from younger people, who had always enjoyed the same rights as people of any age, at least once turning 13. (Doesn't deny that a certain degree of life experience is needed to be capable of making reasonable decisions.) Appeals not only to other teenaged adults, but also to older adults who would have been upset if they'd had less rights when they were younger than teenagers do now. *Hubert Goodnews: A newspaper magnate runs, though it is discovered that his papers, which are distributed in many villages, don't always cover the election in the most ethical way. Leads to a law against people in high positions in the press being allowed to run, unless they break all ties with their business. *Pavel Leveler: A union leader runs, who wants to unite all the different unions not just from different villages, but also different trades. Though he lost the election, his work led to the passing of the Union Law, the very next day. *Others: At least one adventurer (the main one being Dash) and various traders likely ran, on the assumption the leader should be familiar with more than one village, unlike most people in the world. It also was important to be known by people around the world, as it was unlikely to garner votes when no one's heard of you and no one can vouch for you, outside your home village. Referenda *Surname law: Citizens of the world voted in 904 to make it mandatory for everyone in the world to adopt a surname, which would go into effect upon the taking of the first census in 905. 908 Candidates for monarch *Demos Royal: Winner. Maybe I'll make up more candidates later. *shrug* 912 Candidates for monarch *Quinn Darkstrider: Winner, with 38% of the votes. Former chief of police in Tanq. Supported integration of police departments and The Syndicate. *Demos Royal: Second place, with 29% of the votes. (It is commonly believed he would have refused to give up throne, had The Cabal won the ensuing Chaos War.) *Jared Localpride: Third place, with 15% of the votes. Favored eliminating the military, which he felt was an unnecessary expense. Also, ironically (for a candidate for leader of the world), he favored stronger emphasis on local communities, feeling that too many people were leaving their homes for other villages, for reasons he considered "faddish." *Others: The remaining 18% of the votes were split among various candidates who never really had a chance. 913 Referenda *Secession Referendum: Citizens of the Second Order voted on whether to secede. Triscot, Plist, Jump Village, and Tanq voted to secede and form the United Villages of the Chaos. Sorret and West Ocean each voted for sovereignty. All other villages (and First Sea) remained in Second Order. 914 Candidates for triumvirate Darius Lonewander, Alecstar Inco, and Vallus Orator all had been accepted as the original triumvirate per the previous year's Secession Referendum. They were officially elected for the first time in this year's election. I haven't made up any other candidates yet. Referenda *National Nomenclature: Citizens of the Second Order voted to officially adopt the name "First Nation" for their country (Second Order was never officially the country's name, but merely used for ease of reference until this point). I may also say they vote to change the name of the World Council, or to entirely cease using a term to collectively refer to their country's government, instead merely using the existing names for the different branches (monarch, Congress, and High Court). I'm not sure. See also *List of Laws Category:Government Category:History